Girl Meets Past, Present and Future
by TheAuthor44
Summary: One-shot. Lucas and Maya talk about some things as they prepare for the next stage of their lives.


**Girl Meets Past, Present and Future**

 **By: TheAuthor44**

 ***Author's Note – I'm back! I was planning on taking like a week off from writing but … I missed it too much! So here's the latest little idea to pop in my mind – hope you like it! And as always Enjoy! ***

Maya and Lucas were in his dorm room at NYU putting on the finishing touches after a marathon of unpacking.

"What's next Huckleberry?" Maya asked as she placed the last of the books in the bookcase.

"Um, you wanna help me install a shelf?" Lucas replied looking at her from across the room.

"Sure." She said walking over to him. He handed her a corner shelf, the frame it was going to rest on, and a small bag of screws.

"Where is this going?" Maya asked holding up the frame.

"Right there." Lucas said pointing to the corner near the foot of his bed against the wall.

Maya got on the bed and made her way to the corner before holding up the frame.

"Here?"

"Yeah perfect."

"Okay well do you have a screwdriver or something?" Maya said picking up the bag of screws.

"No, but I do have this." Lucas said showing Maya the electric drill he had in his hand as he crawled next to her on the bed. He pressed on the trigger switch a few times whirring it in the air, which made Maya erupt in a fit of laughter. She handed him the screws as he drilled the frame into the wall and pretty soon the frame was up.

"Alright, done." Lucas said as he finished drilling the last screw.

"Nice job Ranger Rick." Maya said as Lucas blew on the chuck of the drill like a marksman did after firing his gun before throwing it down on the bed. Maya then handed him the actual shelf.

"Thank you." Lucas said before sliding the shelf in and then collapsing back on his bed with Maya in tow.

"So what are you gonna put on the shelf?" Maya asked.

"I have the perfect thing." Lucas said reaching over Maya to the box next to the bed. When he pulled himself back up he had a picture frame in his hand.

"Remember this?" He asked showing Maya the picture which she immediately ripped out of his hands. In the picture Lucas had his arm around her shoulder and was whispering something in her ear that had made her smile, they never looked more in love.

"Of course I do. Riley took this that day we all went to the pier. It was one of the best days ever." Maya said as Lucas hummed in agreement before taking the picture from her and putting it in its spot on the shelf.

"Now it'll be the first thing I see when I wake up. It's not the same as having the real thing though." Lucas said sitting back down on the bed. Maya grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Guess you'll just have to make the most of it." She said biting her lip before pulling him even closer and kissing him. Things were just beginning to heat up when there was a sudden pounding on the door.

 _Knock. Knock. Knock._

"Ignore it." Maya mumbled into his mouth but after the second set of knocks Lucas reluctantly pulled away and got up to answer the door.

"It might be Riley, and do you really want her walking in on us, again?" He said before opening the door to reveal a delivery boy with a package.

"Lucas Friar?"

"Yeah that's me."

"Here you go." The guy said handing him the package before walking down the hall.

"What is it?" Maya said, her curiosity peaked.

"I don't know." He said before reading the shipping label. "It's from Pappy Joe." Lucas said taking the package over to his desk and opening it. Maya walked over just as he pried it open to reveal none other than his middle school bull riding trophy.

"Woah, blast from the past." Maya said.

"The Master of Tombstone Award, that's an experience I won't ever forget."

"Yeah, that was the start of everything. Huckleberry, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you more back then, you know supporting you and stuff."

"Maya…"

"It's one of the only things I regret from our past."

"Really? I thought it would've been pushing me and your best friend together." Lucas joked earning a shove from his girlfriend.

"I'm serious, the last thing I would ever want you to think was that I didn't believe in you. Ever." Maya said turning around to him, taking his face in her hands.

"I know." Lucas said looking deep into her eyes.

"Good. Now stop looking at me like that. You're giving me the heebie jeebies." Maya joked making him smile.

"Okay. So where do you think should I put this?" Lucas said admiring the trophy in his hand.

"I know the perfect spot." Maya said taking the trophy from him and placing it on the shelf next to their picture. "There, past and present on the same shelf." She said climbing off the bed to admire her handy work.

"What about the future?" Lucas said without thinking. He and Maya had never really talked about their future together, half because Lucas didn't want to scare Maya off by talking about it and half because until a couple of months ago they had only been in high school. Which is why Maya surprised him with her answer.

"You and me, we're the future." She said taking his hand in her own. Lucas smiled at her before pulling her into his chest. For not only did Maya believe in him, apparently she believed in them too.

 **THE END**


End file.
